Detective at Work
by Novarine
Summary: A detective gets to work on solving a very important case and bringing an evil criminal (and his accomplices) to justice. [ONE-SHOT]


A Lucario stood in the middle of an empty office. Grasped in his hands were multiple folders and envelopes.

He walked to the office desk that situated at the corner of the room, placing the documents onto the wooden object. He arranged them in order, knowing what they were for.

It was his job. He was assigned to solve a very important case. A detective. He felt a newfound confidence well up inside of him.

There was no time to waste. He begun the investigation with the crime scene details.

The crime occurred on a certain Monday, at approximately twelve o'clock noon. The criminal must have premeditated this; for a low-life criminal, he knew that at this time there wouldn't be any potential witnesses in the area. Despicable, yet, clever.

The Lucario rearranged his sleek glasses before giving out a long sigh. This would be harder then he initially thought. But he had to bring this horrible creature to justice. No ordinary Pokémon would ever think about doing such a horrid crime that was worse than murder, torture, and even manslaughter. He shuddered at the thought.

He proceeded to further investigate: next up were the possible suspects, the ones who were in the building at the time, and the ones who had a definite motive.

First up; a Braixen. She was a medium-build fox, an attractive one for her species. She had a certain allure to her, luckily the investigating Lucario wasn't tricked by her deceiving looks. She seemed innocent enough upon initial questioning, but she was observed exhibiting "unusual behavior" whenever she would approach the would-be scene of the crime. Yet, even when she was attached to a lie detector, her vitals remained stable as she stated "I had nothing to do with it." She seemed too confident for his liking, but he had a feeling she was telling the truth.

Further questioning revealed that at the time of the crime, she was working at her desk. She did not provide any important details prior to the crime nor did she witness the crime in progress. Lucario snarled at this, putting her file back into the envelope. There was no doubt she wasn't the one who committed the atrocity, but with her confidence, there was indeed a possibility that she could've been an accomplice.

The next suspect was a Pikachu. Lucario had some definite doubts about him; he was way too small to even be doing such a crime like this in the first place. Yet he had a more reasonable motive. With how he observed his behavior, he knew he had a certain... dark lust for these kind of crimes. He gagged at the thought of it, a Pokémon like himself desiring to perform such atrocious endeavours.

Upon questioning, Pikachu was shaky, but it was an innocent kind of nervous, unlike the guilt he would see in the eyes of true criminals. One look in his eye, and he knew that Pikachu had a more "I-might-be-framed-for-this" anxiety rather, judging by how he fidgeted his paws under the table. When asked about his _unnatural_ craving for this... dark "entertainment", he stated that it was a false hobby and he was just joking around. Lucario didn't buy it. The thought of making jokes in such a putrid way made him sick to his stomach.

Pikachu revealed that he was busy trying to fix up a hole in the wall he'd accidentally made using Iron Tail prior to the crime. Unfortunately when the crime occurred he was discovered and promptly reprimanded by his boss.

However, Pikachu had identified a possible perpetrator for the crime walking into the area where the crime was committed preceding his troubles with his boss. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember who it was and all he could describe in detail was "he was wearing a black cloak or jacket or hoodie or something. It was just all black, and it was too dark to see properly." This raised Lucario's brow, since the area had adequate lighting at all times, and there was no reports of faults in electricity or broken light bulbs. But the lie detector read that Pikachu still had stable vitals, so it was not a lie. He wasn't able to get anything else out of Pikachu however.

"Dammit." He slammed down the Pikachu's file onto the desk, moving on to the next suspect.

It was a Togetic. Lucario didn't like Togetic, more for personal reasons then of suspicion. The Togetic was too affectionate, and he even tried to rub up against him during questioning. Nevertheless, he managed to get the walking egg settled down and proceeded with the questioning.

Questioning did reveal that Togetic was present at the scene of the crime, but that was only to pick up something he had forgotten. Nothing he stated pointed to him as the perpetrator of the crime, and Lucario was about to give up when he decided to give it a chance, and proceeded further with the questioning.

Togetic revealed that at the time of the crime, he was just wandering around the building, wearing a black top hat and exploring every crevice in it. This certainly brought some light to Togetic as a suspect, since he had been inhabiting the building for a few months already. But his affectionate side reminded him that maybe the Togetic was just weird, and his behavior was like that of a cat. Still, with the black hat, there could've been a chance that Togetic was the figure hidden in the darkness, making him a possible prime suspect.

He placed Togetic's file gently on top of the others. He felt like he was getting closer to solving the case inch by inch.

Next up, the final suspect. Zoroark.

He felt an odd vibe about him since even before the investigation began. He knew there was something off about him, but he shook it off initially thinking it was just normal for tall, dark types. But his behavior was certainly unnatural. When he was brought into questioning, he kept grinning eerily at Lucario, staring at him endlessly. He couldn't shake that off; there was really, really something off about him. His voice was strangely calm and confident, in contrast to his antisocial, shy voice before.

Upon initial questioning, Zoroark denied any involvement with the crime. He stated he was just talking with Braixen prior to the incident. Lucario gave a light chuckle when he heard this, prompting a "what?" from Zoroark, before he continued with the questioning.

Zoroark declared that he was talking with Braixen the entire time, and that he had not left her until after the incident occurred. Lucario noted this, and pinpointed that his sudden changes may be due to his conversation with that tall, rose colored fox. However, Braixen didn't say anything about Zoroark talking to her at all.

After the lie detector didn't reveal anything, he decided to conclude the questioning there. With these files in mind, he started placing pictures on the empty offices' corkboard. After writing down some lines in his clipboard and researching the layout of the building, he deduced the following:

The incident occurred between 11:50 and 12:10 PM at exactly noon.  
The perpetrator was wearing all black, and used a cloak to disguise himself from the lighting.  
Togetic had entered the room once before the incident to get something, but it is unsure what.  
At this time, our second suspect (Pikachu) was heading back to somewhere and witnessed the perpetrator entering before being pulled out by his boss.  
Braixen and Zoroark are definitely lovers, and it would be no doubt that if one of them was the perpetrator, the other would be an accomplice.  
At the time, the both of them were talking at their desk.

With this information in mind, Lucario leaned back in his office chair, pinning the pictures and linking the relations with a red ribbon line.

The next step; surveillance. Unfortunately, the cameras weren't that good; they were ones that would only take a picture every few minutes instead of providing a live video feedback. With a sharp angle, Lucario was barely able to recognize Braixen's figure working at her desk. He pinned the picture to the board, connecting it to Braixen. He observed that Braixen looked unnaturally sad and uncomfortable in the picture. Puzzled by this change, he looked to the next picture.

Now it was Braixen talking to Zoroark. They both looked happy, conversing with each other while laughing a few times. Although this brought a smile to Lucario's face, it frustrated him since there was no clue relating to the crime. Yet, the next image ushered Lucario to concentrate further. Zoroark was now gone, and Braixen looked as if she was waiting eagerly.

Questioning this unexpected change, he looked to the next image which shocked him. Zoroark and Braixen were both together again, Braixen bursting into laughter while Zoroark... was red handed. Red splotches covered his paws.

Lucario now was confident he knew who it was. He pointed to the corkboard, deducing the facts one by one.

Braixen and Zoroark met prior to the incident, and Braixen was feeling in the dumps. For whatever reason, they started to talk and.. reveal that they both had a very, very sinister urge.

Lucario traced his claw along the red lines to the other suspects. Of course! How could he not have deduced it earlier?! They waited for the perfect moment, when Pikachu was pulled away by his boss, leaving them both out of the picture, leaving no witnesses to barge in on their perfect caper. How did they know that it was safe? Togetic, of course! He's a affectionate guy, and he can't resist helping some lovebirds in their prime, so he made sure that there weren't anybody around before he gave them their... "privacy." When it was time, Zoroark decided to sneak in and take advantage of the perfect circumstances, doing the evil act undetected. Just in case, he used a cloak to hide himself, and with his dark, crimson fur, nobody could recognize him in the darkness. Why did he do this? Of course, he wanted to impress Braixen! The evil lovebirds!

They knew that those three would be the only ones who could possibly intervene at that time, and the pair knew they were all preoccupied. Real clever, but now Lucario was onto them!

He got up immediately, clenching his fists. He had to go and confront them himself. It would be tough, but he knew he was strong enough to take on the both of them.

Racing out of the formerly empty office room, he ran up to the room literally adjacent to it, nearly kicking it in and bursting into the room.

"HUH?!" Zoroark fell out of his chair in shock.

"Zoroark, you're under arrest!"

"Lucario, What's this abou- What?! I didn't do anything!"

Lucario breathed heavily for a second, before letting out a yell.

"YOU STOLE MY LUNCH!"

"What?! I told you, I didn't!"

"I KNOW you and Braixen forgot your lunch today! Don't lie!"

"I swear I didn't!"

"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE KETCHUP ON YOUR HANDS?!"

"... Uhh..."

Zoroark sighed in defeat.

"Look, you've been eating lunches worth for three people everyday since the past week! You think you could take a break for at least one day?!"

"No, it's MY LUNCH, AND YOU CAN'T TOUCH IT!"

"Learn to share, LUCARIO! YOU'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH!"

The two continued to bicker endlessly, their voices echoing through the office building and attracting the attention of all their co-workers.

"Those two will never get along," their boss mused, sipping on a glass of oran berry juice.

* * *

 **April Fools, guys! I'm sorry I'm a bit late, but I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! Please review on how my "investigative skills" are!**

 **They're probably horrible. But I take any criticism I can get!**

 **So, once again, I hope you enjoyed, Happy April Fools, and Happy Easter!**


End file.
